


Sting

by ultrageekery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fell in love with exactly the wrong person. ;Hermione/Ginny;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick H/G drabble I wrote at three in the morning after coming home from the premiere of DH part 2. I've shipped these two literally forever. Longer pieces will be coming soon, I'm sure.

  


  


She's insecure about a lot of things, really.

It's silly, which she knows, but it's not like Ginny Weasley has ever been able to halt the irrational thoughts that chase each other around her brain. That's simply not her way of going about things.

So every step she takes is one that traverses a ground made up of every promise that has been broken, each lie that has been told; it's a conglomeration of betrayal that threatens to give way and swallow Ginny each day of her life.

This is what comes along with loving Hermione Granger; this is what happens when the woman you're in love with doesn't love you.

She wishes Hermione would, for once, not do what is easy, but what is right – this certainly feels right in her mind, her heart, and besides, didn't Dumbledore tell everyone that they would soon face having to choose either path? It is impossible to walk both of them simultaneously; there are steep cliffs on either side. Should you happen to choose the wrong course when faced with doing so, there is no way to return.

Ginny knows now that falling for Hermione was the wrong thread of destiny to tie off and cling to.

Everyone would be better off if she took the easy way, the coward's way, as Hermione has done despite being anything but a coward. But Ginny refuses to surrender. If this is her destiny, her fate, then so be it.

Truthfully, she would rather drown in loneliness and regret than live life as a liar.

  


  



End file.
